


【五黑框/江今】浮云不自由

by Julia_snow



Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [8]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 江南没有死，但是今何在觉得江南还是死了比较好。全员性转的特工au
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928635





	【五黑框/江今】浮云不自由

**Author's Note:**

> 一句半角缺  
> ·暴力描写+一点车尾气，不知道咋分类  
> ·旧文搬运，本文最早写于2019.6

江南如果只是死了，那该多好。今何在偶尔会这样想，如果当时她死在那条街上，那是不是一切都会不一样？江南会做为一个无名英雄被她、被大角、被成百上千和她们一样效忠于这座庞大机器的人们铭记在心。  
她会有一方小小的墓碑，今何在会去看她，给她带一支玫瑰，然后在某一天，今何在自己也会躺进坟墓，那时候她会把自己埋在江南的旁边，她们俩彼此相拥，一百年后再也分不清谁是谁。  
而现在呢？  
江南正在被无数人追捕，你永远也不知道她下一秒会出现在世界上哪一个角落里，今何在只能追，然而她每次摸到一点江南的蛛丝马迹就会马上被甩得远远地。她甚至不能动用自己以前拥有的资源，因为江南的背叛，作为前搭档的她已经被无限期停职了。  
“我必须要找到她，我要问出来‘账本’的下落！”今何在被大角带回安全屋的时候已经伤的不轻，但那时候她还抓着大角的袖口语气坚定地表露自己要找回江南的决心，然后她就因为失血过多晕了过去。  
等她醒的时候，身上的伤口已经被处理过了。而大角把一副无线耳机递给她：“拿上，我已经调好了线路，以后就用这个联系。”大角的脸上没有什么表情，“我还真希望是你最先找到她，也许只有你有机会，也只有你能打动她，问出那东西的下落。”平时温柔可亲的人往往只有在这种时候才表露出她那一点骨子里绝不动摇的东西，她把今何在的一头短发揉乱，转身走出了安全屋。

今何在个子不高，偏偏又喜欢穿毛衫，柔和的羊绒把她包裹着愈发显得玲珑可爱，然而她偏要在外面装模作样地套一件黑色的风衣。即使是唐缺这种审美能力不怎么样的人看了也只摇摇头要她去换件短外套，“太显眼啦！你好像叫着‘看我！我居心叵测！我图谋不轨！’穿这件不出十分钟某位就能注意到你跟着她。”今何在刚想张嘴反驳说这是执行局惯用的跟踪套装，就被大角连着一件短款外套和一双长袜推回试衣间，“换这个！这个穿上去像个普通人。”她心里暗暗猜测这两位怕不是把自己当做换装游戏主角来作弄了？然而还是乖乖换上大角选出来的衣服。  
“……我现在怕她被路上的人盯着看暴露行踪。”唐缺推了推自家搭档，“你是不是就拿我们猴总来满足自己的龌龊想法？”“反正框框看不出来是她就成。”大角一边小声感叹自家猴子真是个衣架子，一边顺手拿起桌上墨镜往今何在脸上一放，“行了，你这一身出去就是个叛逆太妹，框框绝对想不到是你。”  
结果现在今何在一边嚼着口香糖一边心里暗搓搓骂着大角：知道我怕冷还让我穿长筒袜加短裤？她努力伸手向下拉了一下羊绒衫，指望能稍微挡挡风，然而某人却偏偏加快了步伐向前走着，她加紧跟上去，同时小幅度地调整那架墨镜，示意同为内勤的唐缺调取路边监控跟住江南。

自打她叛出组织以后，原本的代号“江南”在文件里就变成两个被糊掉的黑框。有人告诉她那些人给她起个别名叫做框框的时候她只是莞尔一笑，平静地仿佛那个被起了个外号的人不是她自己。  
下一秒利刃出鞘，那个人捂着嘴巴惊恐地瞪着她，尚还在跳动的舌头被她的小刀钉在原本一尘不染的桌面上。她轻声笑起来，“不会说话就不要说，嗡嗡叫的苍蝇最招人烦。”  
她轻飘飘地丢下一句“与我何干？”，挥手示意下属把人带走。从那以后，“九州”乃至其下诸人在她这里就是禁语。  
曾雨依然是她的软肋，却也是旁人不敢碰也不能提及的逆鳞——龙之逆鳞，触之则死。某次不得已的交战，一个跟了她快十年的手下，因为伤了那个代号今何在的人，被她活活切下十指，十指连心，那个人却到死都瞪着她，“我以为您早放下了”。江南倒是没多说话，放下没放下，便也只有她一个人知道罢了。

江南手里握着一份事关组织生死的机密文件，她手下的那些人也无一不是忠心护主一心死战的家伙。然而今何在隐隐知道，这个人背后肯定还有些别的东西没有拿出来。  
江南崭露头角时，便是“九州”这个小组织的奠基一战。江南那时候还是个愣头青，一出手就震惊了上级，立刻给她升了职，让她自己牵头做组长。那个时候两个人刚搭档没多久，每天吵架斗嘴都是常有的事，整天为了小组里的各项条款吵吵闹闹，连大角都笑着让她们赶快去领个证，别整天在公频里非法秀恩爱。那个时候江南是怎么说的？哦对，她装模作样地笑着搂住自己：“不要紧，猴子总归要和我一起，谁也抢不走。”  
骗子，大骗子。  
说好要和她一直并肩的大骗子如今在某些地方价值千万。上一次两人交手时她就劝过对方趁早把文件还回来，人们盯上的只是文件而非她的项上人头，把文件拿回来其他人忌惮着组织便不会轻易动手，哪知道那个家伙转身踢飞她手里一把麻醉枪，呵呵一笑，“说得好！我记着呢。”她垂下被踢麻的手腕眼睁睁看着那家伙跑上车，临走前还不忘给今何在丢下个烟雾弹。等她咳嗽着逃出烟雾时，某人早就不知道跑到哪里去了。  
“你还是心太软了……”大角用了点劲把她脱臼的手腕接回去，无视她压在嘴里的痛叫，“要我说，她不就是仗着你对她余情未了才敢胡作非为么？干脆利落地往她心口来一下，任她是什么大罗金仙都没用。”  
“她没必要死，她只是……”只是什么呢？今何在扪心自问自己从没亏待过江南一丝一毫，她在遇上江南前一直是个冷酷的独行侠，遇上江南以后才露出和同龄人相似的一面，她还是那个会为了任务熬到凌晨四点的“今何在”，但是所有人都说她变了，也许是她心软吧，可是那可是江南，和她好了那么多年的江南，她怎么能不心软呢？  
她还能记得某个深夜江南敲开她的房门，带着一身血腥味扑上来吻她，像一头捕猎后的野兽连夜奔回巢穴只为和爱人紧紧相拥，那个时候她摸着江南一头乌黑长发，任由人在自己身上留下一个又一个印记，江南抱着她，像是抱着自己最后的宝物，她眼神凶狠地像一头母狮子，不守住自己的领地就会被驱逐，然而她在今何在耳边只是轻轻叫她的真名，她说：“曾雨，我怕”，她说曾雨你不要离开我，她说我们就一直在一起好不好。今何在没有回答，只是把江南抱得更紧，像是要把对方融进自己的骨肉里去。  
她醒的时候江南已经走了，据说是又被安排执行一个重要性极高的任务，徒留下满屋的血腥气证明前夜的疯狂不是她的梦境。

那个名为“账本”的文件连她也只看过一次，还不是全部，然而她是个记性不怎么好的人，看过一次也只记得零星几句，只记得是极为重要的资料，若不拿回来，整个九州都可能分崩离析。  
可是每次江南都在逃，逃她的追捕，逃她的质问，甚至这一次在她追上去的时候突然转身拿着刀压着她的脖子把她抵在墙上恶狠狠地质问：“你是真的恨我吧，我早该明白。”  
她实在不知道用什么态度面对面前这个人，于是也只好提醒这个不知道是不是摔坏了脑子的女人：“要说恨，也是你先恨我的。你以前对九州，对我们说过些什么，你都忘了是不是！”江南被她吼地愣了一下，随即又露出她那种冷笑来，“是啊，你记性好得很，我可比不上你啊。”  
然而今何在并不想回答她，她只是在想江南以前从来不在她面前这样笑，最早认识的时候，她总是抿着嘴很淑女很有气质地微笑，后来今何在和她熟了，见的更多的便是她肆无忌惮地哈哈大笑，笑的分外放肆。这样的冷笑，通常不是给今何在的，而是给那些挡在她面前的对手的。  
如今，我也变成你的对手了，是不是？

很多年以后，江南还会想起今何在这一天的笑容，她笑起来永远像个没长大的小女孩，没心没肺。但是这一次她笑的异常苦涩，她从未在今何在脸上看见那种表情，以至于江南每次摸到腹部那难以彻底消除的弹痕都会觉得不只是伤口，连自己的心脏都在隐隐作痛。  
今何在对江南抵在自己脖子上的尖刀毫不畏惧，不知道从哪里摸出一把枪按在江南身上，“那就看看是你快还是我快吧？”  
江南不得不回手挡住自己心口，但是她又觉得今何在怎么可能真的开枪呢，于是她握住枪口抬起来，压实在自己心脏上，“来啊，开枪吧，不过呢，你可能就一辈子也别想知道那东西在哪里了。”  
今何在的手在抖，她心里觉得自己绝不可能真的扣下扳机，因为她能隔着冰冷的枪支感受到江南的心跳声，那声音平稳有力，只要扣下扳机，它就会归于彻底的平静。  
她听见耳机里大角的声音：“猴子！”她听见自己的心跳声，和江南的混在一起，分不清谁是谁。

合上眼睛，枪口下压两公分，手指轻轻一动。  
子弹穿透人体原来只需要一秒钟，斩断一份爱也只需要一瞬间。

tbc. or fin.


End file.
